


Morning Love

by Rosstta1228



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosstta1228/pseuds/Rosstta1228
Summary: Gon's stalker Hisoka wants to have a relationship with him but Gon doesn't want to. Could Gon change his mind?





	Morning Love

It's been three weeks now. Ever since 12th in December I felt every day as if someone was watching me from afar. I know that may sound weird or maybe I'm just paranoid but I know for sure someone is watching me. I want to find out who it is and why. But I can't now since I'm in school. I know it cannot be one of the teachers that would be very nasty. I can't explain it but whoever it is I might want to meet them, I don't only want to know who it is but also I want to talk to them. I keep telling Killua about it and he says I'm just thinking of silly things and shouldn't worry about it, I reply to him that it feels real that I'm not imagining things. But I know Killua doesn't understand. I shouldn't tell Mito or she'll get worried, I don't want to frighten her with this, I guess stalker.

I'm in class right now, since I'm always in the back, I peer outside the window. I felt like most of these classes are a little boring but it's more hard for me especially math, but it can't be helped. I gaze around the room then looked back at the window, from what I saw a man with blue hair and yellow eyes was standing across from the school and when I saw him, surprisingly he looked back. Which made my heartbeat jumped! I quickly turn away pretending I didn't see him. He wasn't that far away from the school but just a few steps from it, how could he have seen me?

-ring-ring-

Of course the bell had to ring once I saw him. Now that I did I'm a little curious, no I can't be Mito always says that being curious can lead to lots of troubles, she says 'curiosity killed the cat'. I really never understood that saying but I have to listen to Mito! Being fourteen I should already know what's good and what's bad but I'm careless.

As I walk into the small hallways full of other students, I think back about that man. That blue hair of his it was unique and his bright yellow eyes I can see them shining from far maybe I'm going too far with this. Though hopefully I will never see him again, it would be very awkward.

My next class is history, my teacher Ms. Cheadle has us work on our own project, supposed to be about the Civil War and I'm clueless on how to do it. I'm not so good with projects but Mito always helps me on it. But I think she might be busy since of how many costumers she gets at the bar she may even think that I'm already old enough to do one by myself. Killua isn't in my class or has the same teacher he wouldn't be able to help he wouldn't know what we are working on in my class. I'll do a terrible job but I have to be optimistic about this. I can't let one thing keep me down.

. . .

Later in the day I didn't get to see Killua because on what he told me yesterday that he will be at a family meeting, I don't know what they do or how Killua's family looks like except his older brother. I don't like thinking about him he's just a very disturbing person, his big round cat like eyes that's what gets you the most in his appearance or at least pops out.

As soon as I walk out of the school onto the streets, I felt some ones presence not just the students but it was like the same person who has been stalking me, again! I now wish to find out who it is, this can't last forever. I walk around town instead of going home, just to see if can tired them out. I felt like it wasn't working because everywhere I went I can still feel them creeping up on me. I'm thinking why would they want to stalk me are they bad are they good people? For a while I stopped and I just couldn't take it anymore not just the fact that I was the one who was starting to get tired, but because I didn't want this to last any longer. "Come out! Come out I want to see your face!!" I shouted as high as I could just so they can see that I mean business.

I waited for a while and nothing. I look around where I was at, but there was no one coming out of anywhere. 'Maybe it's just me' I thought sadly. I was sure of it but maybe I was just being paranoid. I took a deep sigh and walked along but when I looked a little far across from me I saw him. The same guy with the blue hair! Should I talk to him? He's not looking at me he probably doesn't even remember me, should I just say hi I mean I did say that I never want to meet him again, but I guess I'm curious. I want to see what he's like.

I first look to my left and right for any cars and walked towards him. Finally just a few steps away he noticed me. He was wearing a white button shirt and a nice tie, and the closer you get the more his eyes shimmer. I thought they were pretty. I was the first to speak.

"Hi my name is Gon! What's yours?" I asked. He looked at me with a smile but not really a nice sweet smile one that looked a little creepy. Finally he opened his mouth. "Well my name is Hisoka." Hm.

"That's a weird name Hi-so-ka I never heard of that name before." He bended down for me because of how short I am to him. "And I never heard of the name Gon before." True my name is unique but his sounds better than mine, my name has one syllable while his has three! I kinda like his name. "Well then Gon I've actually been waiting for you." Huh waiting for me what does he mean by that?'

"Um I don't understand what you mean." Because I no longer want to talk to him I have better things to do. "Um goodbye." I said. Just as I was going to walk away he grabbed me by my hand. It startled me that I didn't have time to say anything so he spoke first. "Do you want to go get ice cream with me?" Again he smiled. 'I guess if I go with him he'll buy me a free ice cream of course I don't mind that!" I smiled back. "Sure I'll go!" I was going to push away from him because he was still holding my hand but it was hard he just wouldn't let go. "Excuse me but can you let go of my hand?"

"Oh you don't like it?" I don't like it? His hand feels warm and because it's a little cold today it actually feels nice. "No not really." I said not sure if I like it or not. So he let go of my hand. Now my hand was cold. It was silent after that.

To be honest I didn't know where we were going could he take me away? Oh no he wouldn't he seems nice, but anyways the person who could take me away would be my stalker. That's more scary than Hisoka. Still I feel a little suspicious of him. I just don't know.

. . .

A little while after we arrived at a small ice cream shop, which I've never seen or been here before. "Is this it Hisoka?" "Why you want to go somewhere else?" Oh no of course not! I'd rather be here with him than anywhere else anyways this will be a quickie. "No that's fine here is good." I shook my hands no. Once I open my eyes he already was in the shop. I ran up to him and went inside. To be honest it looked small outside but when you go in it's pretty big! "Wow this place is big I would have never guessed it was like this!" I scan around the room there were other people inside and most had Sundays and some I could actually smell coffee! I guess I've never been in a place like this before me and Mito like to go to nice small cozy places though since this was almost full of people I was just stun! "Do you like this place your eyes are wide with amaze." Huh oh I forgot about him. "Oh yeah this place looks cool I totally wish I lived here Haha!" I laughed at the last part. He walked away from me and I followed him I think we were going to sit.

And we were. We sat in a booth near the window and I thought it was cool because from the angle on my side, closely I could see the sun. Today wasn't that cold so I didn't wear my jacket just my uniform. So did everyone else. Hisoka wasn't wearing one either. I was wondering if we should get up and order or-

"Hi my name is Tome can I get your order?" wait for a waitress. "I will have cinnamon ice cream with whip cream on top." Oh no I don't know what to get I didn't resive the menu so I don't know what they have. "And he will have a birthday cake ice cream." Huh?

"Okay, I'll come back with your ice cream." At that she left. I thought for a minute. How did he know I was going to get birthday cake? I mean that's what I always get but how did he know?

"You do like birthday cake don't you?" He said smiling brightly. I feel very suspicious of him again. "Oh yeah I do like birthday cake how did you know?" I asked wondering what he will say next. "Well most kids get birthday cake ice cream rather than chocolate. They will probably give you sprinkles." Sprinkles? I always get sprinkles on top. It would be a coincidence if they put them because he didn't even ask. The women finally came back with both of our ice creams.

"Here you go." When she gave me my ice cream it was white with blue and pink cream and on top was the sprinkles! "Hisoka when you said you were waiting for me what did you meant?" I asked. "Because I know you from before?" "Huh what do you mean?" He made a devious smile. "Because I've been the one following you." What!? He-he's the stalker? Why is he following me when I saw him from outside the window was he looking at me the whole time? I started to sweat and my heart was beating rapidly, I couldn't take it! I ran off! I had pushed some people who were in my way and ran outside of the shop. I was running as fast as I could, running to get back to my house I bet Mito is getting worried about me! I can't no one about this I should make sure I never see him again what will happen the next time if he gets close to me. Is he really the one who has been stalking me the one who follows me wherever I go to?

. . .

Finally I was already at my house it was late and I was sure that Mito will get mad at me. I took out my keys and unlock the door and once I did Mito most likely heard it open and ran towards me grabbing me by the shoulder.

"Where have you been Gon I was worried I thought you would never come home!" She gave me a quick hug and grabbed my hand while closing the door. "Tell me where have you been?!" I had to think of something as a excuse. "Um well I was with Killua and we were playing and I guess we got carried away." I brightly smiled even though it was fake she bought it and I was totally glad.

"Thank goodness you're here, you almost missed dinner." She took my backpack and left it on the stair way. I didn't want to eat I wasn't hungry. "Sorry Mito-san I'm too tired to eat I'm going to bed." I thought I was going to get away with it but knowing Mito. "No you're going to eat even if you're tired. I don't know why you're so tired you never skip dinner." She lay the plates on the table I wasn't sure what to say next so I stayed silent.

The man Hisoka was the one who has been following me? So when I ask the stalker to come out he really did came out why though was it because I spotted him earlier or he just wanted to show his face. I still don't understand why he's been following me. The more I think about him the more I find him being creepy. Someone stalking a fourteen year old it's just weird and why does it have to be me?

"Gon you aren't eating. Are you really that tired?" I looked up from my plate that was untouched, to Mito who looked worried for me. "Well yeah Mito-san I'm sorry I can't eat your food I'm really tired." I scratched the back of my neck. She sighed. "Well okay, just go upstairs and go to sleep you don't have to take a shower today then." I got up from my chair and hugged both Mito and my grandmother, and left the dining room. I opened the door to my room and when I did I had gotten a text and I was sure it was from Killua, which it was.

Hey Gon you wanna talk!

Sure!

I replied. Me and Killua texted each other for a while but of course it was getting late so I Today was had to go to bed. I'm still not sure about Hisoka hopefully he'll stop stalking me. Hopefully.

. . .

Killua texted me last night and said he'll be here at school today of course I'm happy about it! I think today will be a better day I won't have to think about Hisoka anymore because he probably won't follow me. I had already gotten dress said goodbye to Mito and was already out. The school isn't far but it isn't close I can get there in about 10-15 minutes. At the middle of town I decided to buy something at the candy store to get Killua his favorite chocolate candy balls. For me I just get liquorice and sometimes taffy. Not much of a chocolate person. I pay for the candies and said thank you to the store manager, it was a quickie since I already know what to get. Once I got out of the store all of a sudden I felt eyes on me, I felt like someone was watching me. Again!?

Instead of looking like I had notice it I pretend I'm just going along to school though I am. Today was getting pretty cold, colder than yesterday. I took out my white scarf from my Japanese backpack and wrap it around my neck. I was already close to school, but I didn't like that this man was still following me, what did I do? I stop walking.

"Come out! Come out Hisoka!" It took a while but then from the side of one of the shops came out the man with the blue hair and yellow eyes. That creep! "Why do you keep following me?!" I yelled. He took a step forward to me. "Because I'm interested in you." He smirked. "Me why?" I asked now calm. "You are the only one who can get rid of my boredom." Boredom what does that mean? "Are you going to take me somewhere because my aunt says that's what strangers do?"

"Not really I just want to spend time with you." He's going to take me away isn't he, I ran the other way and tried to run fast but he caught me by the arm. "Where are you going to?"

"Let go let go!" I tried to push away. "Don't you want me to walk you to school?" Huh? I stopped this time I didn't try to stop him or push him. "Y-you're going to walk me to school?" I asked, not sure if he's actually being serious since he had a smile plastered on his face. "Of course that way we can both talk and you'll get to school on time." I thought maybe if we talk and I get to know why he keeps following me he might stop then. I went along and started walking, he grabbed my hand. "Hey what are you doing?" I asked I was going to take my hand away. "Don't you want me to hold your hand it's very cold out here I could warm them up if you like." I wasn't sure if I should but it is cold out here. I held his hand so we were walking side by side together. "Better?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah I guess." I kept looking down, now what should I say next? "So can you tell me, why have you been following me you didn't give me a good answer?"

"Why?" Why? What does he mean why? "Because it bothers me, I've been telling my friend k-

"Killua I know you've been telling him." Eh he's creepy! "B-but why I don't get it what do you want from me??" He looked at me though with no smile this time. "Because I want you to be with me." I was shocked what does he mean. Friends? I don't think I want to be friends with him. "Wha- you want to be with me? Well, why would you stalk me because of that you could've told me before!"

"No thanks I want to have my fun." I'm confused I feel as if this is a math problem something I can't get or understand. Speaking of which my- "My project!" I had forgotten to start yesterday! "Project what do you mean?" He asked. Dang it I can't believe I had forgotten, though it's not like the deadline is tomorrow or today. "Whew." I should be able to finish this in about a week maybe . . .

"Huh oh nothing there's no project." I hope he doesn't ask anymore. "I can help you with your project." He said, closely. I can tell were almost to my school. "No no that's fine no help please." Now I really wanted to go to school. "Well if you want to know that if you need help I'll be there I think your aunt might not help you since she would mostly be busy at her bar." He knows about that too, I guess it should no longer be a surprise anymore. I'm sure that I might say yes later on but no. "No thanks I'm fine by myself!" I smiled, I'm sure I'll do good!

We had finally arrived at school and he let go of my hand, hopefully no one saw that we were holding hands. "Okay goodbye Hisoka." I waved bye to him. "I'll see you later Gon♥." Later!?

. . .

-ring-ring-

"Hey Gon!" I grabbed my backpack. "Oh hey Killua! Guess what!" We both went into the hallways. "What?" I went closer to him. "I found him! The one who has been following me." Killua looked at me like I was just lying to his own face. "No way you're lying no one was following you in the first place." I knew he wouldn't understand even if I told him the details and about Hisoka , so I should just leave it as that. "Hey where's my candies!" He asked. I open my backpack and got the chocorobots that he loves and gave them to him. "Thank you!" He gave me a quick hug and then hog them all, I mean I wasn't going to have any but at least he could give me one. "Killuaaa." "Hmm!"

. . .

After school was over me and Killua parted ways, well for half of the day, I was sure he wouldn't text me today like yesterday because he said he had another family meeting, I never question it but I'm very curious on what they do during those meetings. Mito Grandma and I never had those because we always be together as possible, but now Mito might not be home and grandma she might get lonely because of it. I don't know what to do I have school so at the mornings and afternoon I'm not there. As I was walking to my house, a figure behind was watching me.

That's it! I had enough! "Hisoka leave me alone I don't want to be your friend!" Huh? He wasn't there I could've sworn someone was behind me. "Over here." That voice. I turned and in front of me was him. "Eepp! Wha-why do you sneak up on me!?" while I was staring at him I saw something behind his back, oh no what's he gonna do to me? "Here these are for you." He gave a flower bouquet, the scent was so nice and sweet. But wait what's is he up to. "I got you these flowers hopefully you'll change your mind about being with me." Changing my mind? They were too pretty but he's been my stalker the whole time should I even be friends with him does he like me? "Um they are really pretty but I'm not so sure of it I'll just take these and go, thank you." I bowed and walk passed him. "Would you like to come to my house." To his house, we'll he did give me these pretty flowers and if I could just forget about him being a kinda creep. I guess that wouldn't be bad, anyways I'm a little curious at this, it wouldn't hurt to go to his house. "Sure I can come to your house." I brightly smiled so did he but his again was a little creepy. "Then come follow me." We held hands and to be honest his hands were very warm, it was nice.

For a while when we were going to his house it was silent, mostly because I had nothing to say or maybe I was afraid of saying something stupid to him. I felt like we were close but mostly because it was a very little neighbourhood, I wanted to see where he lives maybe I could visit him when I want to. What am I saying? Should I even do that? "Um are we almost there '?" He looked at me. "What do you mean we're already here ♣." We were standing in front of a small house that actually looked clean. We both went inside I was the first to go in since I'm the guest. It didn't look dirty or wasn't smelly as I thought it would be there was a nice couch in the living room and everything looked perfectly clean, most likely he clean it for me. "Well go ahead and take a look around I don't really mind ♠." I guess I should just be curious to see how he lives here. 

Everything looked ship and shape, nothing was out of the ordinary. "Hisoka it looks really nice here I wish I had a house like this!"

"Well if you like you can stay over." Stay over? "I'm not so sure about that my Aunt will be worried about me." He grabbed a phone and handed it to me it was his home phone. "Well you can stay over and tell your aunt that you are with Killua instead she won't mind." It's true I can go to Killua's house and stay over I have before. "Um I can get my own phone and ask." I took out my phone from my backpack. I guess she wouldn't mind and I guess I wouldn't either, what am I saying it'll be perfectly fine I'm okay with this!

"Hey Mito-san!"

"Oh hey ' how was school?"

"Great can I stay over at Killua house please."

"Sure that's fine but do you have your clothes and pajamas in you backpack?"

"No but that's okay I can borrow some of his he won't mind!"

"Okay see you tomorrow when you come back also remember there is no school it's a holiday okay."

"Okay thanks for reminding me bye!"

"Bye sweetie."

"Hm I guess I can stay over Hisoka." How fun is this!! I'm actually glad I can. I change my mind about him, surprisingly. "♥."

"Ne what time is it?" I look over at the clock. "6:57!" I said aloud. I can't believe it's already close to seven! "What's wrong are you already supposed to go to bed at this time?" He lean in closely for some reason I could feel my cheeks getting red. I was blushing for real. "N-no I just can't believe it's already going to be seven o' clock." I moved away from him. "If you want to eat there is some food in the fridge I don't mind." He smiled. I didn't feel like eating I was more tired, yesterday I was faking it because I was thinking about him but now I feel it and it's for real. "Actually I'm not hungry thank you." I shook my hands no. I wasn't sure what to do but later he insisted that I should watch t.v. so I wouldn't be bored. All I did was watch my favorite cartoons, Killua says he is way too old for that I don't know what he means so I didn't really care but I know Killua he can be that way sometimes but I don't mind he is my best and closest friend. Again I didn't know the time so when I turned my head to the clock it was already 8:47! "Gon don't you know it's time for you to go to bed." I my bed time is 9:45 but I can't tell him that. "Um so where do I sleep?"

He took me to a room a small room but it looked cozy. "Here you can sleep, is that fine Gon♠." The way he says my name seems like he likes me or loves me, it's weird but I like being loved. "Yeah it's okay thanks." I thought we might sleep together and I don't mind that but I guess not but that's fine. "Goodnight."

. . .

I haven't had nightmares for a long time, I never thought they'd come back. I got up from the bed. I walked to Hisoka's room. I didn't want to disturb him but I felt terrible and I knew I couldn't go back to sleep. When I opened the door I could see that he wasn't asleep, did he knew I was going to sleep with him. I walked towards the bed. "Hisoka I can't go to sleep can I sleep with you?" He turn to my side. "Go ahead." He moved to the other side so I sleep on the left side from him on the bed. I went under the covers, it was warm, warmer than the other blanket he gave me. It was nice. I think I'll have a nice sleep now. "Goodnight."

. . .

The next day I was surprised he wasn't in the same room as me he's always by me. When I got up from the bed I went into one of the bathrooms, I washed my face with water but then I noticed. "AAHH WHERE'S MY CLOTHES!" All I had on was my underwear. I ran to the living room. "Hisoka where's my clothes!?"

"Hm? What do you mean ♥?" I heard him from another room and of course it was the laundry room. " 'What do you mean' I'm asking where is my clothes I only have my underwear." He looked around the laundry room and took out a big white button shirt. "Here you can wear this while I clean your clothes."

"Bu-but I want my own clothes back." He pointed to the washing machine. "I'm washing your clothes now and didn't you say you would wear Killua's clothes since you don't have any so this is fine." He smiled and threw the shirt to me. "Well where's the bottom?" I asked.

"It's washing so you can wear your underwear and the shirt it doesn't matter at least you have something to wear." True but just a top? I went into one of the rooms and put on the shirt it was pretty big, it went over my hips close to my knees. I came back to the laundry room and Hisoka smiled widely like he enjoyed what he saw. "See it looks perfect on you." It does! I blushed a little and Hisoka had to say something about. "You look so cute when you blush." Because he said that I blushed even more that I ran off. I was too embarrassed. I turn on the t.v. but making sure that it's okay, but I guess it's fine since he let me yesterday. I went over to all the channels till I found one of my favorite cartoons. I waited for a while for my clothes to get washed and dried.

"Gon." Oh was that Hisoka? "Yes?" He sat next to me. "After this would you like to go to the park?" Park? "Um sure I'll go with you." Without another word, all of a sudden he kissed on the cheek. It surprised me that I stood still while walked away. I had touched my cheek and I still felt the kiss. I think I blushed more than before so I covered my face. I wasn't sure if I liked that but it just came all of a sudden. "It's done.

"Oh o-okay t-thanks." I got up and ran into one of rooms and closed the door. Oh no I feel something in my chest. My heart races and my cheeks are flush why did he kiss me on the cheek? I didn't want to go back but I needed to get my clothes, I slowly walked out the door heading towards the laundry room though when I came he wasn't there anymore. I got my clothes out of the dryer and went to the other room I was in and got dressed. Even though I had still my school clothes on I think it would be fine. Anyways I have my scarf to keep me warm!

"Gon are you ready?" His voice had scared me and I jumped, crap he's going to see my face! I just have to calm down. "Um yeah I am." A came out with my uniform and scarf on, I grin because I'm actually happy I get to go to the park. Though it reminds me something or more of someone. "Hmm you look cute with your uniform ♥." I pouted. "Stop telling me that I'm cute!" He just laughed and we both held hands.

. . .

Once we got there I went straight to the swings he followed me. When I was on, I could tell some mothers were staring at him, he looked a little scared about it since he was sweating. I whispered to him. "It's okay just look like your my family member." I winked at him and went back to swinging. I was smiling the whole time. I was having fun with him I gestured him to get on the swings but he refused. Later me and him were sitting on a bench. I watched all the other kids play most were with their mother and fathers. I kinda envy them I wish Mito was here. 'Oh now I know.' "Hisoka did you ever had a father that used to take you to the park?" I remember. "Not necessarily." He shook his head. Does he know? "Well my father used to when I was young maybe when I was about five or six since before he wasn't there and now he's gone for real. . ." I started to cry a little or at least I could feel the tears in my eyes. "He was never there for me I-I don't know where he is now and I bet he couldn't care less for me." I tried to hold my tears but some had already fallen down my face. I don't think Hisoka could do anything or make me feel better, since I was already crying so all he did was brushed my hair, but that was fine at least I know he cares.

"Can we go some other place please." I sniffled. He grabbed my hand again and we walked out of the park. I wasn't sure where we were going but when I saw him eyeing the coffee shop at the town I knew this might be where were going to. Which we were! When we went in there was a long line of people waiting for their coffee and some ordering them. "Gon go get a seat ♠." I went to the back close to the window so I could see outside. I was really waiting for snow to fall but every day goes by and nothing. Still it's cold. I look back at Hisoka who was at the back of the line, I laughed. This looks like it might take a while.

I wasn't paying attention to the time, I didn't know how long it took for our coffee to be ready. When Hisoka came back I was wondering what he got me, I rarely drink coffee and the only one I do drink is the coffee mocha with cream on top. He gave me mine and surprisingly he got the exact same coffee I always drink. "Hisoka how did you know!" He didn't say anything but smiled back at me. When he smiled at me I felt something in my stomach, like butterflies and I had no idea why. It was silent after that I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. I just looked at him I never noticed that he has pretty face, or maybe I'm just imagining things that's probably it! "Ne 'Hisoka are you ever lonely?"

"No I'm not lonely I have a few friends." Friends? "Like how many?" I asked. "One." I giggled he doesn't have much of any friends does he, I feel bad for him. "That's okay I can be your friend!" He seemed to disagree on that so he whispered to me. "No I want you to be my lover♥."

. . . He's joking, right? "Hisoka are you being funny again." That's not so true he isn't funny at all but I think he is trying to. "No I'm not, how bout it Gon♥." I know what lover means and I don't think I want to go there but maybe what I'm feeling for Hisoka is love. I didn't know what to say. "Well can we just be friends?" He shook his head no. Is he really serious? "Well how about we first become friends and maybe later we can be?"

"Aren't we already?" He said, drinking his coffee. That is true but. . . "Fine I'll be your lover but only if you promise to take care of me okay." He smirked and I didn't know why. "I promise, my Gon♥."

. . .

Bringing my scarf along was great it got colder later at the afternoon. It was most likely six o' clock. I no longer thought of Hisoka being a stalker, I don't know, I just don't want to see him that way now that I might have feelings for him. Me and Hisoka were walking around town I still had my coffee because I didn't finish it. When we went close to the streets we both sat on a small bench. I was just looking at the sky how there was some stars out. "Hey Hisoka look at the stars ar- . . .

I felt something on my lips and I knew for sure that it was Hisoka who was kissing me. It felt so warm. It was only for ten seconds and we let go. I couldn't believe it I actually kissed him. This isn't my first kiss though or with a guy since me and Killua kissed before but we don't really talk about it. "Hisoka y-you kissed me. . ."

"Why~ you didn't like it?" Like it? Did I? I didn't see but I knew he was smirking. That's just him. I was sure he was waiting for my reply or maybe he didn't care what I say since I'm already his lover and Hisoka don't need an answer. "I'm not sure about this." I twiddle with my fingers I feel nervous, "I mean I like you like you but I don't know what to do can you give me time?" I sound really weird because I'm a lot younger than him. "Why? Fine take your time you're still my lover you won't be able to decline." He's right. "Okay thank you um let's walk back home, I have school tomorrow."

"Hold my hand then ~ Gon ~." I grabbed his hand so we both held eachother, I hold him closely. It was very chilly I didn't have my own jacket. I think Hisoka notice so he took his jacket out and gave it to me. "Here you seem cold." I took his jacket and put it over me. "T-thank you." It was really big and long so I made sure I didn't ruin it because it was almost to my shoes.

~Meow~

"Huh!" When I look up at the stairs outside, a white grown cat was meowing! "Hisoka look it's a cat!" I pointed then all of a sudden Hisoka picked me up over his head. "Get it." He said. "Oh!" I tried to catch the cat but it kept moving away from me, but a little few tries I finally catch him and I held him in my arms almost like a baby. Didn't want him to leave. At that he put me down, still the cat with me. He was so cute!

. . .

We took the cat home with us. To be honest I didn't want to leave at all but I know Mito would get mad if I stayed over for another day. Hisoka was the one who took the cat, Mito loves animals like I do but I don't know if she'll let me have the cat she'll even ask how I got the cat. I don't want her to know I wasn't with Killua at all. "Gon do you want to stay for another day ♥?" "Sorry Hisoka I can't I have school tomorrow."

"That's too bad I thought we could have a little fun tonight." He doesn't mean. "Hahaha you're funny um I'll just go get my stuff and leave!" No thanks I don't think I'm ready for that. I made sure I had everything packed I didn't want to miss anything and have to come back, not that I don't mind but just in case. When I was ready and had packed everything, "Thanks for letting me stay over" Even though he was the one who insisted. "Anything for you Gon~." I walked up to him closely and gave him hug, not so tightly I just wanted to say goodbye like this, even if I was going to see him the next day. I waited for him to hug me back but . . . he didn't, and that hurt me. After the hug I had left and standing outside of his house, I said goodbye to him but he didn't return the goodbye. Now for some reason that hurt me, again. He already closed the door so all I was, is standing alone at night. I wasn't scared but I wish he could've walk to my house. But that was all.

When I got home there was no one there. I looked around the house but only to find my grandma sitting in the dinning room alone. "Grandma why are you all alone, where's Mito-'?" I could tell she was trying to stay awake but I didn't know why she was still up. "Mito is at the bar still working she told me to make sure you get home at time." What time was that? "Wait when did she say that!! Oh I'm sorry grandma I didn't know I had to be home at a special time." She sighed. "That's fine, I won't tell Mito this you better go take a bath since you didn't last night and go to bed, okay." She gave me her sweet smile and I followed her orders or something like that. "Thank you!" I ran up the stairs and did everything she said. So after a while I went to sleep but I was still thinking about today does he really like me? Do I like him?

The next day I woke up refreshing. Sadly Mito wasn't at home so I think she worked a night shift. I wonder when she'd come back I don't like it when she's not home, like I said I don't want to leave grandma alone. But I have school today maybe in the weekends me Mito and grandma can spend time together. . . Aw crap I forgot about my project! Oh I don't know how to start on it, what if I do a terrible job!

I thought for sure today it was going to be colder than yesterday I brought my jacket and put it inside my Japanese backpack it was pretty full but I needed to bring it with me. I was waiting till it was getting cold so then I can wear it now I was just wearing my uniform and that's all.

This morning I didn't see Hisoka at all. Did I do something wrong? Does he not like me anymore? What if he's with someone else? At class that's all I think about, the subject didn't change for me and I wasn't paying attention at all to anything else. Most of my teachers notice so I got in trouble because of it. All I wanted to know if Hisoka loves me or not the way I feel for him. So I just wanted school to end.

. . .

I thought that maybe in the afternoon I'll see him. But when I walked around town I couldn't find him. Ah!! I forgot my backpack!! I ran to my school as fast as I could I hoped that the school wasn't closed already and I hope someone didn't took it! It was just starting to get cold too. When I was just a few blocks away from the school at the corner of my eye I saw a mad with blue hair and light yellow eyes that shined. Hisoka! I stopped and instead ran up to him. It was cold and for some reason he was eating a popsicle. "Hisoka I thought you weren't going to see me today where were you this morning?"

"Me ♠?" He licked his popsicle once more then he ate it all. "Yeah. Um Hisoka can I ask you something. Could you help me with a project I have at school? Please." He tap his chin like he was thinking, and I was waiting for him to answer. "Why of course, I'll help you but only if you give me another kiss on the lips hm~." A kiss? We already did that. "Another one? Okay." I put my hands on the wall in front of him waiting for him to bend down since I'm too short. I think he knew what I was doing, and I was also closing my eyes ready for him to kiss me. I wasn't sure when he was going to so just as I opened my eyes I felt his lips on mine. I wanted to savor this moment but sadly it was just a quick kiss. "Hisoka that's not fair it was just a quick kiss on the lips!" I pouted. "Well if you want another one then you'll just have to come to my house again." J "Oh Okay!!" I jumped up! I'm so happy. He's going to help me with my project that way I won't get a bad grade. Oh yeah I forgot my backpack! "Hold on Hisoka I left my backpack at my school could you wait for me please." He nodded "Just don't let me wait too long I can get inpatient."

"Okay thanks!" This is great just need to get my backpack and then I'll come over and it will be done in a jiffy. Thankfully there were still teachers inside, I was happy that I got my backpack back. Once I left the school he was no longer here, like he vanished or something. I couldn't believe he leave me like that, was it a lie again. I decided to go back home and try to see if I could do it myself alone.

"Gon where are you going?" Ehhh '! "I thought you left me!" I ran towards him and put my arms around him. "I'm glad you waited for me!" It felt so nice to hug him it's like he's the warmest person I can hold onto. He didn't push away from the hug, but he didn't give me a hug. What's up with this he wants a kiss but he doesn't want to hug me? "Hisoka how come you don't hug me back?" I asked. "I don't really feel comfortable doing so." Is that all? That isn't the answer I wanted. "Let's go Gon."

. . .

When I got to his house I told Hisoka about my history class, what we're doing what're learning and about my project. I explained everything, though I'm not so good at explaining things sometimes I stutter. Everything was fine, me and him did the project and though it was half finished I still liked the way it looked. My writing was perfect and so was the essay we had to do. It was fun I learned a few things from doing the project. But nevermind that, after we were tired and felt like our brains were going to explode, or maybe it was just me, we went out and walked around town. I grabbed my black jacket and put it on, so did Hisoka put on his own jacket. We were both cozy. It was sweet especially since we were holding hands and I was close to him, I never wanted this to end. Just me and him. For a while I started to feel the cold breeze so at that I took out my scarf and wrapped it around my neck. Though when I noticed Hisoka was shivering a little I unwrap it and gave it to him. "No no I have my own♠." So he took out his pink scarf, and held my hand. I thought we were going to the coffee shop but he stopped. "Look at the sky." So I did as he said to, and how happy I was when I did.

There were so many stars in the dark sky. They all shinned and twinkled I thought it was amazing. I was with joy and my smile was enough for Hisoka to kiss me and this time it wasn't a peck on the lips or a short one, it was a real one. It made my night.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi this is my first story here in Ao3 i hope you guys enjoyed and hope to see my future works!! Thank you.


End file.
